Aux Souvenirs
by Inrainbowz
Summary: Les lettres de Frobisher que Rufus a gardé sont les seules possessions auxquelles il accorde de l'importance. Book Verse


**Note :** 34ième nuit du fof, premier thème : Lettre. M'a fait directement pensé aux lettres de Zedelgheim du roman. Je n'ai pas vu le film mais il n'y a pas de catégorie pour le livre, Cartographie des nuages. Je me doute que peux d'entre vous connaissent donc pour les lectrices du fof ce sont des histoires imbriquées les unes dans les autres et l'une d'elle est la correspondance entre Robert Frobisher, un musicien de génie, et un de ses amant, Rufus Sixsmith. Plus d'info par MP !

* * *

**Aux Souvenirs**

Rufus ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait relu ces lettres. Il n'avait jamais compté, en fait. Après tout, même avant de savoir qu'elles seraient les dernières choses qu'il recevrait de son amant, qu'elles seraient pour les nombreuses années à venir la seule chose à laquelle il pourrait se raccrocher pour ne pas se laisser happer par les tourments de sa solitude, il avait déjà pris l'habitude de les relire plusieurs fois. Une fois à la réception, bien sûr, puis une autre fois quelques jours plus tard. Une fois encore quand il écrivait sa réponse et une quatrième quand il recevait la suivante. Souvent il les relisait toute, ne serait-ce que pour se remémorer le fil du récit décousu du jeune musicien qui couchait directement ses pensées sur le papier, sans la moindre indulgence pour son lecteur. Et effectivement, Robert ne lui épargnait rien. Il lui décrivait sa joie, son désespoir, à quel point il lui manquait et combien il ne lui manquait pas du tout, ses ébats avec la femme d'Ayrs ou son amour aussi intense qu'éphémère pour sa fille, Eve. Venant de n'importe qui d'autre un tel florilège de détails et aussi peu d'égard pour les sentiments de son lecteur aurait été preuve d'une horrible cruauté mais Rufus, faible comme il l'était, ne pouvait se résoudre ne serait-ce qu'à en vouloir à Robert. Cela aurait été bien mal venu de sa part, à vrai dire, car l'insouciance puérile et acide du musicien était de sa personnalité propre et Rufus le savait parfaitement – cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'en tomber éperdument amoureux.

Ainsi les lettres apparaissaient-elles comme une sorte de punition amplement mérité. Il ne pouvait que se blâmer pour être aussi épris d'un homme aussi volage, non ? Et puis aussi, même si cela aurait été invisible pour quelqu'un d'autre, les lettre de Robert portait autant d'amour pour Rufus qu'il était capable d'en donner.

Les lettres, il l'apprendrait à ses dépens, étaient une bien pâle imitation de la réalité. Mais Robert écrivait si bien, décrivait son environnement et ses errances avec tant de détail et de virtuosité que ses mots permettaient à Rufus d'oublier momentanément la douleur de son absence. Il pouvait presque entendre à travers ses lignes la musique que le jeune homme composait sans relâche, ce sextuor qui consumait son temps et son âme. Rufus avait été aveugle, aveuglé par de jolies tournures et des envolés de vocabulaire savant qui cachait le sacrifice que Robert avait toujours prévu de faire pour sa musique. Oh, il avait bien fini par le comprendre. Mais bien trop tard. Bien après que Robert ai pris sa décision.

Alors il relisait les lettres, encore, et encore, essayant de se souvenir du jeune homme fantasque qui les avait écrite plutôt que du cadavre froid au visage méconnaissable qu'il avait trouvé dans la baignoire de sa chambre minable dans un établissement qu'on ne pouvait même pas qualifier d'hôtel. Elles étaient froissées à force d'être manipulé, l'encre commençant à s'effacer sur certaine, seules de ses possessions à laquelle il accordait de la valeur. Il se trouvait pathétique, mais quelle importance ? « Nous savons tous les deux au fond de notre cœur qui est l'unique amour de ma courte et lumineuse vie » avait écrit Robert dans sa dernière lettre, et si la vie de Rufus n'avait été ni courte, ni lumineuse, la même vérité la présidait.

Il y a quelques années, en déménageant des cartons de vieilles affaires datant de ses études de science, il a retrouvé dans une pile de feuilles de brouillons une lettre. Une plutôt, un début de lettre, inachevée. Adressé à Robert Frobisher, essayant de trouvé les mots pour le faire attendre, pour le retenir, le dissuader, pour empêcher l'inévitable, avant qu'il n'en abandonne simplement la rédaction pour se précipiter en Belgique où il devrait rater son amant au beffroi de Bruges.

C'est la dernière fois où il a pleuré la mort de son amant. Mais pas la dernière fois où il a relu ses lettres.


End file.
